Just a Replacement
by Ferelden
Summary: Hope/Alyssa scenes with implied Hope/Vanille. Rated M for sexual content.


Glancing out at the enticing sky of Academia, Hope Estheim sighed and leaned back in his leather chair, arms crossed behind his head. Time traveling to the future wasn't all that it was cracked up to be; of course, this seemingly endless work wasn't _such_ a big price to pay considering the possible outcomes. Another sigh escaped Hope as his break was cut short by his second-in-command, Alyssa Zaidelle. Bouncing in as bubbly as ever, she gave him that adorable lopsided smile in which she tilted her head to the right and placed a finger near her mouth as her eyes sparkled with sheer happiness. Hope's alone time had been brief, yet he wasn't truly bothered by Alyssa's appearance. Despite the fact that Hope tried to forget about the past and focus solely on the future, seeing Alyssa reminded him again of Vanille. His memories immediately flickered right before his eyes; her perfectly styled pink hair, her ravishing smile, her l'Cie brand that happened to be located on her upper thigh...

"Commander? Are you _blushing_?" "Wha-!" exclaimed Hope, taking a step back and shaking his head violently as if he could shake out the dirty thoughts he was just experiencing. With a dumbfounded look on his face, he glanced up at Alyssa and gave a sheepish grin, still blushing like crazy. "I didn't know I looked _that_ sexy in this outfit!" giggled Alyssa, ever the flirt. Without missing a beat, Hope regained his composure and responded in a more serious tone. "So what's up? I assume you're here to inform me of something regarding the Oracle Drive." "Um...actually, I just wanted to see what you're up to. I know you've been working really hard these past couple of days, so I thought I might treat you to a little day out on the town! How about it?" Flashing her famous smile, Hope went weak in the knees again. Instead of answering her, he merely stated, "Alyssa, come here." He hesitated a moment, wiping his sweaty palm on his shirt before reaching out to grab her wrist. "Commander?" Taken aback by the sudden outburst, that was all Alyssa could choke out. His firm grip made her heart accelerate quicker and quicker as they got closer and closer to his personal quarters.

"I can't take it anymore, Alyssa. I want you- no, I **need** you." Hope lied through his teeth as his arms found their way to Alyssa's thighs. He pushed her up against the wall, fulfilling his wish of his first time being a tad kinky. Alyssa was living her one and only dream; Hope was only seconds away from making love to her. As to not ruin the moment, she choked back ecstatic tears as she gently began to lift Hope's shirt from his slender body. Knowing that she was a virgin, Hope began with gently caressing her various curves as he started to kiss her- tenderly at first, but more passionately as time went on. A low moan escaped her throat once his hands rubbed her left breast and his fingers pinched at her nipple. Even though his original thoughts were to just act as if he was having sex with Vanille instead of Alyssa, Hope finally found himself becoming turned on more and more by the noises protruding from Alyssa's mouth. Alyssa fondled his penis, stroking it faster and faster while still being engulfed by his rough kisses and licks. "Ahh-!" A small amount of pre-cum flowed out of Hope. Damn it. In his fantasies, his fingers had won Vanille over and she always came first. Hope took this chance to enter Alyssa with his index and middle fingers while his thumb rubbed at her clit. Gasping and trembling, Alyssa's expression was that of pure ecstasy. Her moans and the amount of cum that escaped her body made him harder than ever.

Stumbling backwards in an embrace, the two fell onto Hope's bed. Alyssa immediately took charge, no questions asked. "Wait. Are you sure you want to be on top? I want this to be pleasurable for both of us, not hurtful for you." She stared down into his eyes, completely captivated by them. "Yeah, I'm...fine..." Sweat trickled off of her thighs as she took the position of the top. Grabbing his penis, she settled onto it with a genuinely pleasurable shout. The wonderful view almost got Hope off right away, but he managed to hold it in a bit longer. Her hands traveled down to his chest, pushing down a little in order to support herself. Hope took her hands and their fingers intertwined, while both were waiting for the moment of climax. Alyssa continued to grind at an impressible speed, enjoying Hope's grunts and expression as she came and he did soon thereafter. Collapsing down onto his chest, fingers still locked, Alyssa fell into a deep sleep.

After 15 minutes of hearing Alyssa's soft, almost inaudible breathing, Hope turned away and was left alone with his thoughts. "Mom, Vanille, Alyssa...I'm so sorry." His heart and mind heavily laden with guilt, Hope drifted into a restless sleep, occasionally pulling away from Alyssa whenever she had subconsciously reached for him in her sleep.


End file.
